


Smile

by larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Series: The Garden [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Part two's prompt was "frog."Best prompt ever and the main inspiration for this series!





	Smile

Harry’s been watching from afar for awhile before he finally crawls through the dirt to Louis’ side for some answers.

 

“What’s so funny over here?” he asks, helpless grin always on his lips just from seeing Louis laugh so hard his eyes get crinkly.

 

Louis starts giggling all over again, cupping his hands and holding them up. “He has your creepy frog stare,” he wheezes, opening them to reveal a a slimy, little creature.

 

“He’s quite dashing,” Harry replies with a knowing smirk.

 

Louis kisses him hard, letting their froggy friend hop to freedom. “Oh darling, you have no idea.”


End file.
